Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 34
Chapter 34 – Return of the Moon Thank You, mother. ''I sent ''to her and she gave a look full of satisfaction that filled me with strength. “Perfect! Perfect!” Otus sang and walked towards me. “Yes, it is perfect.” I agreed and summoned my bow and arrows and pointed it towards Otus. The giants’ face changed from unhappy surprised into murderous anger. “You tricked us.” I smiled, “I did say I can ''never ''trick like how mom did, but that ''doesn’t ''mean I can trick you in my own methods.” Otus yelled at me, “Where is Artemis?!” “Gone. But no matter, I’m here.” I said mischievously “I am her substitute, remember?” Otus’ ugly face got uglier by the minute. He grabbed the nearest club with spikes and ran towards me, Ephialtes at his heels carrying a long spear. “Nico! Cuinn!” I yelled. ''Mom, you’re still healing don’t do anything! ''I sent to Artemis to make sure. Suddenly the earth rumbled and shook the entire place. I saw Nico standing in the entrance; his face was in deep concentration as the floor began to open up and swallowed Ephialtes from the waist down. “Brother!” Otus screamed, turning towards Ephialtes and giving me time to shoot him at the back. He screamed out of pain and fell down on his face. I saw Nico resting on the wall, Artemis tending him while Cuinn ran towards Ephialtes, growing every step he took. I stared at Artemis, knowing this was her doing, and she only nodded at me. Cuinn took out his sword, made of Celestial Bronze with gray words etched on it: σοφία, meaning sofía, though he calls it Gray-Eye, and stabbed in straight into Ephialtes’ heart. When Cuinn took out Gray-Eye, Ephialtes started to disintegrate slowly. Otus screamed and cried for his brother’s death, and somehow, I pitied him, but I knew, if I let him go, it is ''me ''he will take revenge on. I slowly walked towards him and struck my silver sword on his back where his heart is, and just like what happened to Cuinn, when I took out sketos, Otus started to disintegrate. When I turned and face Artemis, Nico was already healed and Cuinn and I were back into are normal sizes. “C’mon!” Nico urged us as the place started to crumble down. We started running until we all felt the soft feeling of grass under our feet. “Look!” Cuinn cried, pointing at Mt. Sky. The mansion was collapsing, as if it was being absorbed by Mt. Sky itself and in minutes Mt. Skylight was back to normal and I felt a strong feeling of relief. “Well done, my daughter.” Artemis placed her hand on my shoulder and it felt so nice for it to just be there. “Thank You, Mom.” I said in calm yet happy voice. “I knew you could save me.” Artemis smiled down at me, and to my biggest surprise, she embraced me in her arms. My tears fell down as I embraced her back. “And thank you, son of Hades, Nico di Angelo, son of Athena, Cuinn Rouerie.” Artemis said after breaking the embrace and putting her hand on my shoulder. I stared at Artemis and said, “Are you alright?” She nodded and said, “Watch this, Luna.” She walked away from us and looked at up at the hazy moon, then slowly she elevated herself. The higher she was the bigger she gets and in minutes it was as if she held the moon in her outstretched hands, her clothes changed into what looked like clouds, her hair was darker and the moon had regained its full powers. After a moment, she descended down her auburn hair had moonlight glitters, her dress was a white corset and clouds at the bottom part. Her silver eyes were shining. She was simply beautiful. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 13:37, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis